Mean Bean Machine Retelling
by N.kirby
Summary: What if the events of MBM were just caused by an accidental warp that sent Puyo characters and another person to Mobius Including Has Bean? What if the protagonist was a cocky self-insert who is also a sorceress that just showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time? Well, this is where you find out! Figured I would write this up for MBM's 20th Anniversary, which I belie
1. Prologue & Morning of Puyo Pop

**((It's MBM's 20th Anniversary! So if Puyo Puyo got their own thing, I figured it was only fair… Right? Anyway, I do not own anyone except for N.k~ Please enjoy!))**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Blobs were just about everywhere in Mobius, and there was no proper source.

The land was unfamiliar to her. "Yooo… Where am I?" Witch looked around her, feeling around her side. "M-my recipe book! Where did it go?! Oh no! MY grandmother will…" Right there, she began searching frantically, until a girl in blue armor walked over.

"Ah? Witch?" Arle saw her. "Witch, have you seen Carbuncle? I couldn't find him anywhere in this unfamiliar place for a whole day-"

"It's your own fault! Your magic overdid it in our Puyo Match!" Arle backed up a little. "Why does it matter if that little animal is gone?! I lost my grandma's book!"

* * *

"Because I'm devastated without Carbuncle! He's my best friend, and always there for me and…" Witch continued to ignore her, searching on her own.

"WAHAHA! Man, this is great! I know that my teacher said I should practice normal sorcery but… Who leaves their spellbook behind?!" The younger girl flipped through the pages, then pointed. "Ah! 'The Ultimate Meteor'?! That's all too perfect! I could use it to rid of some of my personal enemies… Let's see then!" She read aloud:

• Thirteen wild berries  
• Scales of the dragon  
• Hair from the body of a monkey  
• Talons of the feet of a cock

It was almost too easy for her. She grinned, grabbing her wand and exiting the woods, with the. It didn't take long to find some berries in the forest, which came in a nice dark violet color. "Just like Miss Twigh!" Needles sighed, before reaching her hand out and being smacked by a tongue. "Waaah!?"

"Guugraaa!" A cute yellow rabbit creature jumped out, trying to look fearful, but stopped at the sight of N.k. "Gu?" Tilting his head a little, he was still slightly afraid and trying not to let his guard down.

"Ohmigosh! You are so CUTE!" N.k squealed. "What are you? And don't worry! I don't mean harm!" Taking a closer look, she saw the creature swallow some berries, but have a look of disdain upon tasting them. "Are you hungry?" His eyes lit up, jumping up and down as Needles pulled her bag off her shoulders.

Looking around, she began mumbling. "My mom overpacked I think, some of this stuff I wouldn't eat really… She wants me to try different things really badly!" Taking out oil, a loaf of bread, vegetables, fruit, seasoning...

The little animal jumped upon smelling one of them, and pointed at the container. "Wha? Curry? You have strange taste, are you sure?" Taking out a bowl and cutting open some of the bread, she reached for the curry. "Alright, just gonna soak it in oil and… FLAME SPEAR!"

It may have been a little too hard, but she didn't have matches so magic was the only other way. The animal didn't mind it, because the curry bread came out well despite the method. "Huh, odd… Hey! Save some for me!" He swallowed the whole bread, a look of satisfaction on his face. "Aww… Can't be mad at you! You needed it more-"

"Aha! There he is!" A large golden robot stomped over, flinching at the sight of the sorceress' colorful clothing and her red hair. "Geez, what's with that get-up lady? Either way, hand him over! Has Bean has been running from us all day!" The creature shivered and pointed.

Needles shook her head. "No, he seems to be scared of you... Has Bean is his name? Well, sorry, I don't plan on returning him just yet. He grew fond of me. But I have a question for you!" The robot rolled his eyes.

"Shoot then girly, you might as well have some last words."

Her foot shifted a little, about to run. "Where am I?" That made the robot stop and think, about how stupid of a question that was, and how he was going to respond. N.k ended up running while he thought about it. "Later sucker! I'll get an answer some other time!" In anger, he stamped his feet.

* * *

[LEVEL 1 – STAGE 1]

With Has Bean on her shoulder, the heroine began to investigate.

N.k: "'From the body of a monkey?' This isn't my original home, where am I gonna find that?"

Arms: "Whew… We're almost done taking these blobs away! Then Robotnik can take over the-

N.k: "What blobs?"

Arms: "?! YOU HEARD ME?!"

N.k: "Uh, yeah…"

Has Bean: "Gu~"

Arms: "Hey, wait a second now! Isn't that the rabbit Scratch and Grounder were after?"

N.k: "Who?"

Arms: "Look, why don't you hand him to us, and you can be on your way?"

N.k: "I don't think so… Besides, I heard everything, and I don't want this Robotnik guy taking over any lands or whatever."

Arms: "Well then kid! I got no choice but to tie you in knots!"

* * *

[LEVEL 1 – STAGE 2]

N.k: "That was too easy almost!"

Frankly: "Geez, Arms lost to YOU?"

N.k: "Is there a problem?"

Frankly: "I know that he gets so wrapped up in himself but… Doesn't matter! I'm a bright spark girly! And I know the perfect tactics to beat you!"

N.k: "Here we go again… Somehow, I don't believe you. Wahaha!"

Frankly: "What does that mean?! And what's the laugh for?!"

* * *

[LEVEL 1 – STAGE 3]

Humpty: "Uhm… H–hello."

N.k: (He seems nervous about something…) "Hi? Are you going to fight me too?"

Humpty: "I don't want to really…"

N.k: "Why don't we just skip the battle then?"

Humpty: "Oh, but I have to! I need to scramble your chances of seeing Dr. R… Please eggscuse me!"

N.k: "But why?"

Humpty: "The others will fry me if I don't…"

N.k: "Well, won't they still make fun of you if you lose to me?"

Humpty: "You have a point… I won't let that happen then!"

N.k: (He seems cute, but I need to watch my step, he's serious…)

* * *

[LEVEL 1 – STAGE 4]

Coconuts: "… A GIRL?!"

N.k: "Yes? I have a name you know…"

Coconuts: "HAHAHA! Man, those guys must be blowing it if they're losing to you!"

N.k: "And you are?…" (He's kinda cute too! Whats with all these dorky or adorable robots?)

Has Bean: "Gu?…"

Coconuts: "Coconuts! I'm Dr. Robotnik's favorite robot!"

N.k: "Then why are you with the lower-class ones? Wouldn't you rather become my pet and be treated nicely?"

Coconuts: "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Yeah right! That will only happen if you win kiddo- OW!"

N.k: "Yay! I got my second ingredient! Hair from the body of a monkey! And afterwards, he'll be my pet!"

Coconuts: "I wasn't serious about that! If I win, you give that hair and Has Bean back girly!"

* * *

[LEVEL COMPLETION]

N.k: "Yahoo! We won Has Bean!"

Has Bean: "Guguguu!"

Coconuts: "G-gah… You won't get away with this!"

N.k: "Coconuts was it… Why don't you join me and Has Bean on this adventure?"

Coconuts: "And go against Robotnik's orders?! Forget it! I don't need to be demoted more than I am! In fact…"

Has Bean: "Gu?!"

N.k: "Wha?! Put him down! I won! I won!"

Coconuts: "Have fun with the other guys up ahead! Lets see if you can keep up with me, kid!"

And with Has Bean captured by one of the badniks, N.k promised to get him back, no matter the cost… She needed the other ingredients anyway.


	2. Memories of Puyo Pop

**((So far the insert got fed up and even more cocky after her encounter with Coconuts… Don't think it's possible? Well, read on! Make sure to review also, because I love comments and critiques. C:))**

* * *

[LEVEL 2 – STAGE 1]

N.k: "Haaaaaas Beeeeeeeaniiiiiiiie~! Where aaaaaaare yooooooou~?"

Davy Sprocket: "Geez… Ffuzzy said something about using this... But I dunno if we can do it…"

N.k: "What was that?"

Davy Sprocket: "Shoot! You're here already? Well, I'm gonna pioneer some new techniques that I was given…"

N.k: "You may wanna think about that, because chances are, I mastered these 'techniques' before you… Wahaha~!"

Davy Sprocket: "What kind of squirt just comes up and insults me?!"

N.k: "The kind who is not on one, but THREE quests! One, to save Has Bean. Two, to stop that machine Arms spoke of!"

Davy Sprocket: (Leave it to Arms to mess up…) "And third?"

N.k: "Brewing the greatest spell in this book!"

Davy Sprocket: "Oh…" (That's strange.)

* * *

[LEVEL 2 – STAGE 2]

Skweel: "Oink."

N.k: (A pig?… Are they serious?)

Skweel: "Are you the one who brought lunch?"

N.k: "No… I'm here to fight you guys."

Skweel: "Man! I already have an appetite as it is!"

N.k: "Maybe when I'm done beating all of you, I'll bring some food for a picnic!"

Skweel: "You're awful nice…" (Too nice, ugh.)

N.k: (Might as well change the subject…) "Do you know where I can find a chicken or a dragon?"

Skweel: "Huh? Well, Scratch is a chicken, and Dragon Breath… Yeah, why?"

N.k: "Oh, perfect! Mind giving my the directions if I beat you?"

Skweel: "Like that will happen! If it ain't meals on wheels I'm after, it's you!"

* * *

[LEVEL 2 – STAGE 3]

Dynamight: "Hey there- Oh geez! You kidding me?"

N.k: "Uh… What?"

Dynamight: "Coconuts said a girl was on her way. Didn't think you would be this young though!"

N.k: "Young? I'm only thirteen!"

Dynamight: "That's my point..."

N.k: "H-hey now! In about five or seven years… I'll be beautiful!"

Dynamight: "I won't doubt that, but still."

N.k: "I suppose we have to fight also?"

Dynamight: "What was your first clue? I'll blow you to smithereens!"

N.k: "Does everyone here have to have a terrible pun stuck on them?"

* * *

[LEVEL 2 – STAGE 4]

N.k: "Huh?… A driller?"

Grounder: "I'm Grounder, kid! But you can call me Sam!"

N.k: "Why should I call you Sam?"

Grounder: "Because, I'm a Surface*Air*Missile. And I'm going to have you for launch!"

N.k: "You're going to eat me?!"

Grounder: "No… I'm going to just send you to the moon most likely."

N.k: "Oh, whew! You scared me!"

Grounder: "… Being launched away doesn't frighten you?!"

N.k: "I don't think you stand a chance! Wahaha!"

Grounder: (Her laugh is more annoying than Scratch's…)

* * *

[LEVEL COMPLETION]

Grounder: "GAAAAH!"

N.k: "Watch where you aim those drills!"

Grounder: "Oh, sorry…"

N.k: "Now where is Has Bean?!"

Grounder: "Oh, him? Coconuts took off with him already to be robotized. He wanted a promotion that badly…"

N.k: "Wha?! Oh no! Don't worry Has Bean! I haven't given up on you!"

Once Grounder was defeated, N.k headed upwards to Robotnik's fort. Where she would meet a familiar face, along with more threatening individuals!


	3. Brave of Puyo Pop

**((For the record, the final chapter & epilogue will be delayed for a bit… I'm sorry about that!**

**PS: I hate 's text layout. I seriously had to clean this up because the .+SHIFT or ,+SHIFTY symbols do not work :|))**

* * *

[LEVEL 3 – STAGE 1]

Spike: "Ugh, those rivet-brains! Trying to upstage me! That monkey got ahold of Has Bean, but I didn't?!"

N.k: "Ah? You again?"

Spike: "! YOU! No way, not again kid! You tricked me before, but-"

N.k: "I never got your name…"

Spike: "It's SPIKE you nimrod! And I'm gonna stick it to ya!"

N.k: "… Spike? Stick it to me? So, your gimmick is… Sharp things? Everyone has had a pun of the sort."

Spike: "And? What if it is?"

N.k: "Wow! I didn't think someone liked pins and needles as much as me!"

Spike: "Wha?… Really? I didn't think there was another person either- WAIT! Why am I letting you distract me AGAIN?! Show me what you're made of!"

N.k: "Shoot, my ruses didn't work! Wahaha!"

* * *

[LEVEL 3 – STAGE 2]

Ffuzzy Logik: "Mi'lord is troubled by your success, madam…"

N.k: (Seems like a gentleman…) "And you are?"

Ffuzzy Logik: "Sir Ffuzzy Logik, I am Lord Robotnik's champion!"

N.k: "… So you're the last one?"

Ffuzzy Logik: "No, why?"

N.k: "Then you really can't call yourself the champ…"

Ffuzzy Logik: "…" (I should change the subject!) "A witch like yourself shall be stopped-"

N.k: "I want you, okay?"

Ffuzzy Logik: "Whu… Wh-wha-what?! I b-beg your pardon miss?!"

N.k: "Whoops! I mean, I want your trident! It's nice and sharp!"

Ffuzzy Logik: "(This girl is unusual…) Thou shall not proceed any further!"

* * *

[LEVEL 3 – STAGE 3]

Dragon Breath: "You're the one who got Ffuzz-fface tied in knots?!"

N.k: "Why? Are you his friend?"

Dragon Breath: "Friendly rival."

N.k: "… Are you perhaps… More?"

Dragon Breath: "Huh? What does that even MEAN?"

N.k: "Er, nothing! Wait, you're a dragon?!"

Dragon Breath: "Yes. Lacking in the wings department, I know! Others have told me that- AIYEEE!"

N.k: "Perfect! The scale of a dragon! I just needed that, only one more ingredient to go!"

Dragon Breath: "You don't go pulling off my armor just to grab part of my METAL SKIN! That does it! So long sucker! The fun's over!"

* * *

[LEVEL 3 – STAGE 4]

Scratch: "You've been scratching around here too long worm-bait!"

N.k: "…"

Scratch: "Time to cross the road and head home girly!"

N.k: "…"

Scratch: "I'm winning by fair means or fowl!"

N.k: "…"

Scratch: "… Are you even listening?!"

N.k: "I'm distracted by how terrible those puns were…"

Scratch: "Why you…!"

N.k: "I'll cut to the chase, if I win, I need the talons off of you."

Scratch: "Bahahaha! That won't happen anyway! I'm Dr. Robotnik's right-hand robot!"

N.k: "Don't be too sure! I've taken down all your friends, and you're the only robot left! I've gotten this far, so you're the one that will not have any victory!"

* * *

[LEVEL COMPLETION]

Scratch: "Bahahaaaa… Alright, you're better than I thought…"

N.k: "Yahoo! Now then… To take down your boss and get Has Bean back!"

Scratch: "Don't take him lightly, brat!"

N.k: "Even if he's stronger than all of you combined… I have the ingredients for the ultimate spell now! Nothing will stop me at this point!"


	4. Final of Puyo Pop & Epilogue

[LEVEL 4 – FINAL STAGE]

Dr. Robotnik: "Those dopey duncebots couldn't even take on this little girl?! Now I have to o my own dirty work and blend those beans myself!"

Humpty: "S-sorry Dr. Robotnik! But… She's too strong!"

Frankly: "It wouldn't happen if Arms actually shut up about our plan!"

Arms: "That's not true!"

Davy Sprocket: "HEY! She's coming right now!"

N.k: "Hey chubby! Why not let Has Bean and the blobs go?!"

Dr. Robotnik: "And ruin my chances of making these bean-like creatures into my robot slaves ALONG with Sonic into the greatest creation ever? HAH! Don't be rrrrridiculous!"

N.k: "Don't make me use the spell I'm working on!…" (That is, if I had a cauldron or a place to use it.)

Has Bean "Ta!"

N.k: "Has Bean?! He's been…"

Dr. Robotnik: "Turned into a badnik! Unfortunately, I cannot get him to attack you!"

Has Bean: "Ta-da-da!"

Dragon Breath: "He does nothing so far but eat, dance, and sleep…"

Skweel: "I don't see a problem with that."

Ffuzzy Logik: "We captured him to put his power to use… But it seems now when he is a badnik, he will continue to be the same as he was before."

Grounder: "Nice job Coco-brain!"

Coconuts: How is this my fault?!"

Dr. Robotnik: "Enough of this! You're ALL being demoted anyway!"

Dynamight: "S-seriously?!"

Spike: "All of us?! Hey, let me take a shot at the girl one last time!"

Scratch: "Us too!"

Dr. Robotnik: "And see you fail again? I think NOT!"

N.k: "Enough talk out of all of you! I'm ending this plan, destroying the machine, and restoring Has Bean and the blobs to normal!"

Dr. Robotnik: "Hah! If you insist, then GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

[LEVEL COMPLETION]

* * *

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! I HATE THOSE BEANS! I HATE THAT TINY RABBIT! AND I HATE THAT GIRL!" Robotnik ranted, fleeing on his egg-o-matic, leaving all the robot to be destroyed nearly by all the explosions.

Losing to Sonic would be one thing, but losing to some child he didn't even know was entirely different, not helped by his heavily incompetent badniks who he instantly ditched. Lucky for them, N.k was willing to help them escape. "Why should we trust this brat now?!" Scratch whined.

"We ain't got many options!" Dynamight hopped to the exit, everyone was shielded by magic.

"I don't trust witches either, but Dynamight makes a point… This isn't the honorable death I wished for." Ffuzzy Logik stopped in place with the other badniks, the exit was blocked. The small girl just chanted a few words, the same ones she used when fighting the robots, and ridded of the boulder in the way.

Gesturing to the opening, she ran out with everyone else, avoiding the chaos just in time. The blobs were free, and so was Has Bean. "Guu!" He cried out, jumping into the girl's arms. Being back to normal was wonderful for him, not so much for the rest of the robots who were almost killed.

N.k began laughing, playing with the rabbit. "Wow! That was fun! Wasn't it Has Bean? I can't wait to take you back home to my friends!" The creature nudged her. "Oh? You already have an owner? That explains why you don't respond to 'Has Bean' much... Not from Mobius?" Somehow the girl was able to understand what he said. "That's okay! I'm not either to be honest!"

One of the badniks, Arms, was surprised to hear this. "You mean you don't come from here?! You're not friends with Sonic or anything?" She shook her head. "Why did you get involved in this then?! This wasn't your business!" Thinking about it as Has Bean climbed up her head, N.k shrugged.

"I dunno, I just… Got here. Found this spellbook, wanted to use it. And I heard Arms talking about these cute blobs being turned into robots, so I figured I should do something! A sense of good deed I suppose." Arms gritted his teeth at her, annoyed. Humpty on the other hand, was grateful that his own enemy saved their lives. "And it was also good of me to save you guys, right? I always help nice people." That's where the chubby robot, Spike, had enough.

He was the kind that viewed himself as better than everyone else, and having some kid beat him ruined his image. "Gonna stop you right there, squirt! Cause us badniks aren't NICE! And we don't help NICE people! And we hate those who are NICE! Get the picture?" She blinked, then shook her head.

The child-like innocence was grating to Spike. "No, I don't really. You guys seems nice to me." He was about to yell at Needles again and repeat what he said, but contained himself. "I mean, most of the time, I've never had this much fun before... Even when I lost to you, I didn't give up! It wasn't only bringing justice that I wanted to do, I wanted to keep trying and… Well, I think you guys helped my confidence!" They all stopped for a second.

"You mean to say… You're happy meeting us? Even though most of us insulted you and barely regret it, you treat us kindly?" Spike looked down to the girl. "You thought it was a fun game? Ruining are plans and then thinking we're your FRIENDS? Bah! I can't understand kids your age-"

"Wanna play again sometime?"

"- What?"

Smiling with the animal, Needles moved Has Bean back into her arms. "That little game where we free'd and popped those blobs, should we play again sometime?" Spike was ready to explode, not the kind Dynamight was used to either. Ffuzzy Logik stopped him, holding him back by the overalls.

"It's best if you leave, milady, it's dangerous. We're thankful that thou had… Er, saved us." With a rough pat on the head, there was a blue figure approaching.

Naturally the badniks take cation. But there is no sign of Sonic, just another girl in blue armor.

"Carbuncle?…" Arle turned, and smiled, seeing a young girl with her pet. "Kaa-kun! You came back!" Has Bean jumped up into her arms and out of N.k's. "Oh I missed you! I was so worried! Witch did not want to help me and… What's your name? How did you find him?"

With a smirk, N.k brushed the hair out of her face. "Needles! But most call me N.k!" Afterwards, Needles explained her story and how she ran into Has Bean.

A sigh of relief escaped Arle. "You saved him? From these guys? But you helped them anyway?" She nodded in reply. "That may sound hard to believe, but I've been through weirder things! Besides, it's not like you fought Satan!" Everyone's eyes widened at that comment, while the armored girl kept laughing.

That is until they were all stopped by a shrill voice. "MY BOOK!" N.k turned quickly, seeing the angered blonde girl. "What are you doing with it?! You… You…!"

N.k blinked. "OH! So your the doofus who left this behind! Wahaha~! What are you even supposed to be?" Arle began to back away with Carbuncle, not realizing she bumped into Ffuzzy in the process, who stared at her.

"Uh…" Arle gulped, not wanting to get into any 'Puyo Matches'. "I'll… Meet up with you some other time N.k! Then maybe we can both find a way home! Carbuncle says thanks!" She ran off with that.

"The both of you!" Witch growled. "I am Witch! The greatest and most wonderful magic user! And YOU have my grandmother's spellbook!" She nabbed it right out of Needles' hands? "Ohohoho! And what's this now?! Ingredients? I've been trying to get ahold of most of these, but most of the time… No matter! Now I can defeat Arle with this!" Her laughed continued.

She wanted to immediately snatch that back, but was unable to. Witch had already got onto her broom. "Hey! No fair! I worked HARD to get those! Give it back!" It was all too late. N.k stamped her foot down. "Awww… Well… I guess I'll go home! Or at least find a way to get there too… See ya another day!" With a wave and wink, Needles was gone.

Looking up near the trees, there was a red badnik. "Revor! Where in Mobius were you, ya slacker!" Dragon Breath scolded the robot, who jumped down. "We were all in danger and some kid ruined Robotnik's plans! Why do you always need to run off at the worst times, huh?" Revor just looked into the direction N.k ran off to.

Being known for running off and not too loyal, he didn't have a good reputation with the other robots, except a few including Skweel and Humpty. "I didn't see a need to fight a child, much less a girl. Don't you have any respect? 'Specially you ffuzzball. And the way you treated her wasn't the best either Spike. None of you asked for her name." Spike was going to punch him, and this time Ffuzzy Logik didn't hold back, knowing Revor deserved it.

"Next time, we'll whoop her butt! She said she wanted to 'play', so then we'll get our revenge! Got it? And next time, I don't want you staying behind!" Revor didn't answer, but the look in his eyes said 'no'. "Why I oughtta!" Aiming his fist, he caught Spike's punch in time.

With a quick jump, he ran off. "The breeze is callin' me, a blue one, I'll get try and get it while you guys think it over!"

"Breeze?… That means… THE HEDGEHOG!" Scratch looked into the distance, seeing Revor go after the blue blur.

"I was wondering if we forgot something…" Arms shrugged. "Ya think we'll meet our enemy again some day?"

"I'm more concerned about the ingredients, we're robots, right?" Dragon Breath questioned. "Wouldn't that spell or whatever the Witch is using be defective?"

Everyone took a moment to stare at each other.

*BOOM*

"CURSE THAT CHILD!"

The ground shook, knocking the badniks off their feet. Spike sat there for a moment, before laughing. "I suppose so Dragon! And I can agree with the Witch too!"

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
